


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Fluff, Humor, M/M, dating!klaine, engaged!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: A survey over time of the first time Kurt and Blaine see each other in casual, everyday life after major relationship milestones and how they adjust to the new normalcy of knowing things have changed between them.Fluff, humor, and a lot of our boys growing up together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I am so sorry I’ve been away for so long.
> 
> The worst thing is... I can’t guarantee when I’ll be back. I wanted to post regularly once I went back to school, but it just isn’t happening. Going through my junior year of college in a pandemic is DIFFICULT.
> 
> So, I’m here again, I’m still thinking about our boys and taking prompts, but it’ll definitely be sporadic. I miss y’all, but my educational life has to come first!
> 
> Welcome to a fic that’s been brewing in my mind for awhile now! I got this idea from my own personal experience, because another thing that has changed in the past few weeks is that... I am no longer single, and the first interaction with Kurt and Blaine is strongly based on an interaction I had with my boyfriend after returning to class (we happen to have two together) the day following us getting together.
> 
> It’s wild. The last time I posted, it was the day before I met my boyfriend. I assume I’ll have a new source of inspiration for these fics, so hopefully that’ll get me to write more!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me. Enjoy the fic!

**1\. After their first kiss**

Kurt can’t decide if the fact that he and Blaine kissed on a Thursday is better or worse than if they had waited one day longer and reached that monumental moment on a Friday.

It’s not that Kurt _wanted_ to wait any longer — that’s far from the truth. He would’ve kissed Blaine months ago if he had reciprocated any of the head-over-heels feelings Kurt agonized over for too long. But there’s an unforeseen difficulty that being kissed on a Thursday creates that is just now hitting Kurt.

He and Blaine have Language Arts together on Fridays. They sit next to each other.

How, _how_ is Kurt going to be able to walk in there and sit next to Blaine like everything’s normal when he knows every time he looks at him he’ll be reminded of the way his hand held his face, the way their lips moved against each other, how physically magnetic they felt once they broke apart, unable to leave the common study room without kissing again and again —

Kurt exhales shakily and feels his whole body buzz in anticipation as his feet carry him on autopilot to the English classroom, knowing Blaine’s going to be there before him. He has history right before Language Arts, and their classrooms are in the same hallway, but Kurt’s coming from his dorm, so the walk is longer and therefore gives him more time to freak out internally.

Resisting the urge to wait until the last minute before class starts by hovering outside the classroom so he has an excuse to breeze in without small talk, Kurt pushes through the excited nervousness and forces himself to walk through the doorway, eyes drifting to meet Blaine’s as soon as he can see him.

Blaine’s already watching him, a small, almost secretive smile playing on his lips. He gives Kurt a little wave, waiting for him to sit down at his desk before speaking.

When he does, he sounds just as affected as Kurt feels, his voice coming out in a breathy half-sigh. “Hey.”

Kurt feels his cheeks flush red, his face going warm. He knows no one is watching them with intent, but he feels like every person in the classroom can see right through the poorly-constructed facade of normalcy that they’re desperately clinging to.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt replies, ripping his eyes away from Blaine’s, because if he spends another second lost in that honey-hazel, he’s going to kiss him. It’s just involuntary at this point.

“I didn’t finish the reading,” Blaine confesses, twirling his pencil in his fingers subconsciously. “I, um, couldn’t really focus on homework last night.”

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat at the admission. It’s not that he didn’t know already — he and Blaine had texted nonstop since they parted ways after what was supposed to be their first practice session for Regionals. They weren’t hesitant in saying how affected they were then, but now, in person with twenty other students sitting around them... Blaine can’t just _say_ things like that.

“Um, well, I can try and summarize it for you quickly,” Kurt amends, pulling out his book with shaking hands, knowing all too well that he didn’t comprehend a word he tried to read last night.

“Kurt,” Blaine says softly, on the edge of a laugh. Kurt makes the mistake of looking back into his eyes again, and they’re so bright it should be illegal. But the message is clear — _it’s okay._

Kurt sighs. “Actually, we’re both going to have to wing it in discussion today.”

Blaine nods, barely suppressing a beam. “I think so. But we can review a little after class before you have to go home, right?”

“I’m okay with leaving for home a little later than usual,” Kurt responds, face going hot again at the insinuation that is definitely not an offer of an afternoon study session.

“Good,” Blaine agrees, and before he can say anything else, Mrs. Bernard greets the class and stands from her desk to start the lesson.

In lieu of words, Blaine settles for winking across the desks at Kurt, and that should _also_ be illegal. There’s no way he’s going to be able to pay attention for the next hour... even though it was a lost cause from the moment he walked in anyway.

**2\. After their first time**

He doesn’t register just how much things have changed until Kurt shuts his locker door to reveal Blaine leaning against the lockers next to his.

He looks every bit as proper as he always does, dressed to the nines in a preppy, well-fitted outfit that Kurt always appreciates, even though it’s not his personal style. It’s Blaine, it’s adorable, and now? It’s downright sexy.

Kurt sees him, standing here in McKinley’s crowded hallway, and immediately sees him spread out on his bed, grasping at the sheets and at Kurt’s hair and his hips and —

Oh, god, no. He cannot be thinking these things in the middle of his mostly-homophobic high school in the middle of Lima, Ohio. He probably shouldn’t be thinking these things anywhere else public, either, but he _definitely_ knows this is not the place.

“Hey baby,” Blaine remarks casually, but it’s anything but that. Terms of endearment like that are saved for safety, for some element of privacy, not tossed around at his locker between classes.

That clues Kurt into Blaine’s own reaction, his involuntary (or purposeful? Kurt doesn’t know what’s worse) use of the pet name a window into his thoughts as they just stand there, unable to move.

Kurt’s eyes drift down Blaine’s face, down to his neck, where his collar is buttoned up high and a bow tie is snug around his neck, and Kurt knows that if he’d slip it off and unbutton that shirt a few inches, he’d see the bright hickey he left this weekend. That image takes over his brain and drags his eyes momentarily lower, following the same path his mouth took over Blaine’s trembling stomach, leaving a bright mark (a few) on each of his hips, reveling in the soft skin there —

It takes every ounce of willpower in his body to snap himself out of it, but Kurt manages to pull himself back into reality, resisting the urge to grab Blaine’s hand and drag him along, because if he so much as touches Blaine — _god_ , he’d be done for.

Instead, he just nods stiffly over his shoulder, and Blaine follows as he hurries to the nearby boy’s bathroom, blessedly empty as people are rushing to class in the final moments before the next bell.

“I cannot _look_ at you,” Kurt admits in a rush of breath, running the water at a nearby sink cold and dabbing some carefully on his cheeks with a paper towel from the dispenser, feeling the need to splash it all over himself but resisting what would inevitably ruin his outfit momentarily.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, and his voice is low and warm, too familiar and definitely not helping Kurt’s situation.

“How do people exist like this?” Kurt blurts, dabbing at his forehead. He’s so red in the mirror, and he can see how dark his eyes are. It’s almost frightening how obvious the want is. “How can they just do things and come back to school and see each other like everything’s normal?”

“I know this might not help you in the minute,” Blaine starts carefully, keeping a safe distance from Kurt, hands twitching at his sides with the need to pull him close. “But this is normal. This is our new normal. We’re not going back to before. It’ll get easier, we’ll get better at hiding...” he pauses. “... hiding things. But this — this is normal now.”

“God,” Kurt groans softly. “God, you’re right, but I can’t — I need to get my mind out of the gutter. I feel like such a teenage boy.”

Blaine snorts. “That’s because you are. And that is very okay with me, also being a teenage boy.”

“Shut up,” Kurt retorts, no heat behind it, and Blaine laughs. “I’m trying to not think about you in that way.”

“I know this won’t help, but hey,” Blaine tugs Kurt close by his arm, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. “I love you, I hope you have a great morning, and I’ll see you at lunch. I think it’s best if we walk to class separately today.”

“We’ll reevaluate at lunch,” Kurt amends. “Love you.”

Blaine winks over his shoulder as he leaves the bathroom, and Kurt has to collect himself in the mirror for another minute before he can follow.

**3\. After their engagement**

Kurt misses a lot about Blaine when he’s back in Lima and he’s in New York. They’ve been in near-constant contact ever since getting engaged, but it’s not the same, it’s never the same — he misses his physical presence, cuddling on the couch while watching a movie or staying up late talking before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

It’s overwhelmingly blissful when Blaine comes to visit for the first time since Kurt came back to New York. The excitement at just being with each other radiates between them, and it’s not until they’re curled up on the couch watching TV together that first evening that Kurt can really bask in it.

They’re somehow alone in the loft, and while that would normally be a recipe for more _intimate_ behavior, just being able to hold each other is more than enough for now.

Blaine’s been stroking up and down his arm gently for awhile now, but he suddenly interlocks their fingers, pulling Kurt’s left hand up to his lips and ghosting a soft kissing to engagement ring before letting them fall back down, never once taking his eyes off of the TV.

Kurt’s heart flutters into his throat, and he struggles to find words. “Blaine, honey...”

The smile that Blaine turns on Kurt is so full of love that it’s purely palpable. “Hm?” He hums, his fingers rhythmically following their path up and down his arm again.

“The ring, I mean, I just —“ Kurt sighs. “I missed you so much. The ring is a reminder of you when you’re gone, and I love it, but having you here...”

“It feels more real, doesn’t it?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods. “You know, I tell people all the time — ‘oh, my fiancé said this’ or ‘my fiancé called me’ and it a always makes me so happy just to say it, but to have you here...”

“You’re my fiancé,” Blaine grins. “I’m your fiancé.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt positively beams, surging up to kiss him. “My fiancé.”

“Your fiancé,” Blaine repeats breathlessly.

“I love you so much,” Kurt says. “God, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Blaine agrees. “Baby, are you at all invested in what’s on the TV?”

“Not at all,” Kurt quips, grabbing the remote and turning it off promptly. “Bed?”

“Bed.”

**4\. After their wedding**

“I looked up places to go for lunch, and there’s a pretty cute cafe like twenty minutes from here,” Blaine calls, and Kurt puts his toothbrush back in its travel case and steps out of the en suite. “Does that sounds good?”

“Yeah, as tempting as it is to just order room service, it’s probably better that we don’t spend all day —“ Kurt stops in his tracks, rendered silent as his husband buttons up his shirt.

Blaine’s fingers pause on the buttons, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “See something you like?”

“Your ring,” Kurt manages. “Your ring, god, Blaine, we’re married.”

Blaine holds his left hand out in front of himself, tilting it to admire how the late morning light from the windows of their hotel room glints off of it. He beams, glancing down to Kurt’s left hand. “We’re married.”

“That is insane,” Kurt shakes his head incredulously. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we did that, oh my god, you’re my _husband_!”

Blaine chuckles warmly. “And you’re _my_ husband. It is kind of crazy, isn’t it?”

“I don’t care,” Kurt remarks, crossing the room quickly to get to Blaine. “I don’t care, I’m so happy, it feels _right_ —“

“Babe,” Blaine laughs slightly just before Kurt guides him into a bruising kiss, the cool metal of his wedding band brushing against his jaw. “Kurt, I love you —“

“I love you too,” Kurt breathes. “You’re it for me, you know that, right? There’s always only been you. Even though we’re married, I need you to know that.”

“I know,” Blaine nods. “Same for me. You’re everything.”

“God, we’re going to have quite the story to tell our kids someday,” Kurt quips after a moment, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder as they embrace. “This is our first full day of marriage, B.”

“Let’s make it a great start, then,” Blaine responds, dropping a kiss to Kurt’s head. “The first day of forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Klaine warms my soul 🥺❤️
> 
> Idk when I’ll be back here — it could be days, it could be weeks, it could be months. But thank you all for your unending support and kind words! They bring me so much joy.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
